pure wolf
by BlackOrCullen
Summary: They go out but something goes wrong. What will happen to them? Does she find new love or will she find out what happened to him happened to her?
1. sweet bad boy

"Bellaaaa get back here now."

That is Paul Anthony my boyfriend and I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella we been together for 3 years now. I'm surprised that he hasn't even proposed to me; I mean were still young and stuff but I've been thinking about it a lot know.

He was screaming at me because I ran away from him, we were on the beach playing, man he can scream really loud that the people on the other side of the beach looked over here.

"Paul keep it down they can hear you all the way to the end of the beach." I screamed at him.

"Well they should keep to themselves." He spoke louder so that they can hear him. Ugh I swear he is weird but I love him.

"Ugh you're so slow." I said.

"Hey I'm not slow your just fast" he said behind me

"Ahh, damn it Paul you scared the hell out of me." I said as I came to a stop.

"Aww baby I'm sorry. You should have now with those supersonic ears you have."

"Shut up just because I can hear better than you doesn't mean you can make fun of me but I guess you're just jealous." I said

"Well I am jealous because your ears are on you and I can't." He said.

"Whatever" I giggled

"I'm serous I would kill to be your ears."

"Well if you prefer to be my ears then how would I be able to do this?"

I stopped and leaned in to him. My lips met his as was kissed. I felt his tough gild across my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I let him in; our tough twined and twisted together until we heard someone cleared there throat. We pulled apart and saw Sam. He's been around a lot.

"Hey Sam" Paul and I said at the same time.

I giggled. I look up and I see Paul smiling down at me. He never really smiles when Sam is around. He never liked him after he took off for no reason at all and the counsel was fine with that. Ugh sometimes I think that they're getting to old.

"Hi how are you guys" he asked

"Fine" we said at the same time again.

"We've got to stop doing that." I said.

"Yea you do its starting to freak me out." Sam said sarcastically.

"Like you don't freak us out" Paul said stupidly.

"Paul" I said

"No its ok Bella I would be to if Paul was gone for a month." He said staring him down.

"But he won't right Paul. You will never leave me alone." I said confidently while looking up at him.

"That's right babe I would never leave. If I did I would die without you." He said lovingly.

"Aww how sweet, look at the happy couple." A man said.

I looked around and I didn't see anyone. I looked up to see if Paul or Sam saw anyone and they were looking into the woods. I look to see who is there and I see Jacob Black my ex. Ugh why does he have to ruin things.

"What do you want Jacob" I sheered.

"Nothing I just want to see how you were baby." He said.

"Shut it Black or I'll shut it for you." Paul said back.

"O Bella you shouldn't be with him he gets to made." He said smiling.

"That's because he doesn't like your ugly ass." I said.

"Why would have you gone out with me if you thought I was ugly?" he asked.

"Maybe because I was young and stupid" I said.

"Really are you still young and stupid because you have to be if your with this prick." He said.

"Watch your mouth Black" Paul said.

*Sam's Pov*

_Man am I going to put up with when they change? _I thought.

*Bella's Pov*

"Paul can you take me home know." I asked getting tired of Jakes childness.

"Sure I'm getting tired to. See you later Sam." Paul said

"Bye"

*Sam's Pov*

"What a puss" Jacob said.

"Jacob why don't you leave them alone?" I asked.

"Because Paul got what I had and I'm not done with it."

I throw him up against my car and said "She isn't a piece of meat or land Jacob she is a person."

"Yea right what do you know." He said walking off.

_Ugh I will not put up with him when he changes. I'm so glad Billy made me alpha instead of him. _I thought.

*Bella's Pov*

"Paul are you okay?" I asked

He didn't answer.

"Paul please speak, it feels like your mad at me if you don't speak and that makes me feel guilty please speak." I pleaded on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean for you to cry you know I'm not mad at you." He said upset because he made me cry.

"I know, it's just that asshole gets on my nerves."I said as Paul wiped away my tears.

"Okay i'll see you later babe"he said.

I kissed him and when up stairs to crashed out.


	2. i love you for eternity?

I love you for eternity

I woke up to a noise outside my window. I got up to see what or who was out there. It was Paul; he was throwing rocks at my window. Ugh what a copy cat romance, lol.

I opened it up and said "Paul what are you doing it is…"I looked around to find a clock and it said 2:00 "Paul it's two in the freaking morning what are you doing here." I whispered yelled at him.

"I can't sleep can I come up." He pleads.

"Aww how sweet, okay babe I'll let you in on one condition." I said messing with him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Password please" I said

"Aww man"

"Nope that's not it" I said playing with him.

"Um, you are the most beautiful, sexiest person on earth and I would do anything for you."

"Um, no, that's not what I'm looking for but I guess I'll let you in"

"Finally"

"Big baby'

"What did you say?" he questioned.

"I said I love figs baby." I said giggling.

"Okay, that was random" he took the bait man he is crazy.

I went down stair to unlock the door and made sure that Charlie's door was closed. It was whoo. I unlocked it and looked out to find him but I couldn't see him.

"Paul where are you." I called out quietly. Nothing, he didn't answer me.

"Ugh come on Paul its cold here." I plead.

"I'm leaving you out here so you can freeze your ass for then Paul, jerk." I said.

I shut and locked the door and went back to my room. Man I wonder where he is at. I wondered as I looked out the window. Just then I heard my door open.

"Sorry if I woke you up Charlie" I said.

"I am not your dad" I heard a deeper voice say.

I turned around and saw Paul standing in front of me.

"Damn it Paul you scared the fuck out of me gosh" I screamed softly.

"Sorry baby, man I'm scaring you a lot know days." He said.

"I know, so what are you doing here?" I asked suspicious.

"What I can't be here without a reason?" he asked.

"Well there has to be one." I said.

"Okay well I came here because I love you and I will love you for all eternity." Paul said lovingly looking deep in to my eyes like he sees my soul.

"Aww Paul I love you to for all eternity." I said.

We looked into each others eyes and Paul snakes his arms around my waist pulling me into a hard kiss. Paul guided us back to my bed. As I felt the bed at my legs I sat down and took off my shirt. As I pulled it off Paul leaned into me kissing me on my collarbone. I moaned as he got lower down to my nipples. He unhooked my bra and brought it down. He brought his lips near my nipple blowing on it so he can tease me.

"Mmm, Paul" I moaned. Just then I realized what we were about to do.

"Paul, wait we can't do this know" I whispered.

"You're right I'm sorry" he said handing me back my bra and shirt.

"It's okay; you know it takes two to tango" I said.

"Right, night babe" he laughed.

"Night"

The next day I woke up to the sun shining bright in my eyes. Wait did I say sun and shining in the same sentence? I went over to the window and found it open a bit.

_Hmm where is Paul._ I thought.

As I was about to go down stairs I saw a note on my desk. It said:

Dear Bella,

I didn't want to wake you because you looked do peaceful so I wrote you a note, obviously. Um well I took off because I didn't feel well and I didn't want to get you sick. I'll call you when I feel better and I will make up for when I was going.

Love your hubby,

Paul Anthony

_Aww how sweet but what am I suppose to do know?_ I thought.

*Paul's Pov*

I woke early really early (which was 5:00). I was feeling like shit so I crept down stairs to get some Advil and some water. After I got that I went back up stairs and I still feel like shit.

I waited and waited for the Advil to kick in but it never did. So I just wrote Bella a note and left.

I got in my car and drove to the cliffs here in La Push. Bella lives pretty close so it wasn't a long drive. I got out and went to the edge of the cliff. Know the pain was unbearable; I couldn't even stand, so unbearable that I didn't know anyone except for the pain.

I saw somebody come out from the woods but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Paul think of something that makes you upset get made." said Sam.

I did what I was told I thought of my father beating me, beating me, I thought of my mother who is always at work, but the one thing I thought of last got me really mad. Jacob. I hated him for going out with Bella he is such a man whore. **(N/A no offence to Jake I like him)**That was it I exploded.

_Paul/_**Sam**

_Ugh what in the hell happened. _I said feeling relief not to be in pain.

**Yea Paul; **said a voice in my head.

_Am I going crazy there is a voice in my head?_

**Your not crazy; your just…um…how do I put this?"**

_Is this Sam? Trying to put what? _I asked.

**Yes it's me Paul; do you remember the wolf legend?**

_Yea…wait are you saying I'm a wolf?_

**Yes Paul you are; know that you are you can't be around Bella.**

_What did you say? You're asking me to stay away from Bella? You know I can't do that I love her so much this will break her heart._

**Paul I know how much you love her just by looking at both of you. But there is this thing called imprinting its like love at first sight but stronger.**

…_I…why me? _I asked.

**You need to break up with her today. You can call her but don't go over there and that an order. Oh and I'm the alpha you're the beta there are more of them we just have to wait.**

_okay,_ I whispered.


	3. Why?

Why?

*Paul's Pov*

After talking to Sam and changing back into human I went home to call Bella like he told me to do. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

_Paul/_Bella

_Ring, ring._

Hi Paul are you feeling better babe? She asked.

_Um, not really I just what'd to tell you something._

I hope you get better can I bring you anything?

_No I'm good._

Okay, so what did you want to tell me?

_Well…um…this is hard for me to say but it's not working out anymore. _I said.

What are you saying Paul? She said sadly.

_This isn't easy for me or for you but what I'm saying is…I'm breaking up with you. _I can't believe I did it how am I doing this ugh I feel like shit know.

Why I…I…why? She sobbed.

_Please Bella don't cry. It's not you…_

_It's_ not me its you really? I've heard that before. She said cutting me off.

_Yes Bella it really is. I just need you to under stand._ I said.

I understand; do you what to know what I understand that you're just like him you broke my heart. She said pissed.

_Hello…helloo. _She hung up on me.

I put up the phone and ran to Sam house.

"Are you happy I did it I broke up with her know she thinks I'm just like Jacob. But I'm nothing like that asshole. I should have told her what I was she wouldn't have cared, she isn't selfish." I told him.

"Paul calm down" He said calmly.

"You're telling me to calm down? Sam you told me to break up with her because of what I am I can not live like this." I said angrily.

"I know how hard it was for you. I had to break up with Leah, do you see she is know that is because of me."

"Sorry"

*Bella's Pov*

_Well…um…this is hard for me to say but it's not working out anymore. _He said.

What are you saying Paul? I said sadly.

_This isn't easy for me or for you but what I'm saying is…I'm breaking up with you._

Why I…I…why? I sobbed.

_Please Bella don't cry. It's not you…_

It's not me it's you really? I've heard that before. I said cutting me off.

_Yes Bella it really is. I just need you to under stand._ He said.

I understand; do you what to know what I understand that you're just like him you broke my heart. I said pissed.

Stupid ass hole he is just like Jacob.

I need to move or do something but where. I thought.

I could just move to Forks that's not so far and he never goes over there.

"It's perfect"

I went up stairs to pack my thing. After Charlie came from the council meeting I asked.

"So can I?"

"As long as you still go to school, you visit me ever day and you will live in the house I have there okay."

"Yes! Thank you daddy; thank you; thank you." I said excitedly.

"I'm going down there know"

"Okay but come back and make me something to eat when your done getting settled in" he said.

I got into my car and drove up to Fork's. While I was driving it felt like someone was watching me. I looked around there was nobody just woods. Btu as soon as I crossed the boarder of La Push it stopped. Weird.

The house was beautiful and big. Three parking spaces, window everywhere so beautiful; and the inside was wow very warm and cozy. I'm so glad I am staying here know.

As I unpacked my stuff I thought about my dad, mom, my friends Quil, Jared, Leah, Seth, the twins Brandy and Collin I was like the twins mother, lastly Paul and Jacob. Oh and I forgot about Sam.

Paul, he was acting just like Sam a year ago. I remember when we on the beach talking to him he promised that he wouldn't do that but he did.

"Damn you Sam; damn you." I whispered.

I left back to go to Charlie's. Again as soon as I crossed the boarded getting into La Push I felt like I was being watch. Man this is weird.

"Hey dad" I said coming in the house.

"Hey Bells how you like the house?" he asked.

"Dad it's beautiful. How come I didn't know about it?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Because I didn't want you to move out; I wanted you to stay here till I die."

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry. Its just I'm going throw things right know and I need to be alone." I said close to sobbing.

"I know sweetie its okay take as long as you want. But I want you back soon."

"Ha-ha okay dad I will come back soon." I said laughing.

"So are you going to school with the pale faces or are you staying here?"

"I'm going with the pale faces; I can't go back there where Paul is." I whispered the last part.

"I feel sorry for you sweetie." He laughed.

"I'm sorry for myself to dad." I also laughed.

"Okay dad you can come and eat; I made your favorite."

"Harry's fish fried." We both said.

"That was good Bells" he said finishing the fish fried.

"Welcome, well I'm heading back I'll see you tomorrow." I said hugging him.

"Ok be safe sweetie"

"Okay"

That night I dreamt of a person but I couldn't see there face only there hair, which was bronzy and the eyes, which were a golden color. Something about the eyes looked familiar like I seen or thought about them before.


	4. New Everything

New Everything

As I woke up I felt cold. I looked outside and I saw fog, rain, and snow. Just great maybe the gods are trying to tell me something, like a warning.

Well after I tried to think of thing from keeping me from going to school I got ready. I had on a cute pink top and some torn jeans. **(a/n out fit on profile) **

I hopped into my car, I don't even what to say the name I don't understand it so yea. **(n/a picture of car on profile it's pretty cool)**

I turned on the car and cranked up the radio. It was playing 'I'm so sick' by Flyleaf. I love them, they're so cool.

Well I didn't take that long to get to the pale face school. **(n/a no offence to any people who are very light)**

I parked and got out of the car and I see everyone starring at me. I could hear some of the conversations close to me and they were either saying 'she is so tan' 'is she from La Push' 'why is that girl here' 'wow I love her outfit' 'is she rich' or other obnoxious things.

I closed the door and headed to towards the office. It wasn't hard to see because it was in bold letters. I when in to the warm room and saw a lady with a bright green shirt on; wow like there isn't enough green outside.

"Hello dear how can I help you." She said.

"Hello I'm a new student here"

"Oh well, welcome. Here is you schedule and here is the map. These are the best routes to get to the classes." She said.

"Thank you"

"Have a nice day"

Yea right; I left and saw that all the car's were old well so much for fitting in. but at least there are some people that have expensive car's but not as expensive as mine.

"Hello" said a little pixi looking girl.

"Um, hi" I said still walking.

"So where are you from" she asked.

Damn she so bubbly.

"Just up the road"

"Oh so you are from La Push. Why don't you go to school there?" she asked.

"Um, it's personal"

"Oh sorry for asking so what classes do you have?"

I looked through my bag to find my schedule to show her so I won't have to talk much. This is my schedule:

Gym- Coach Williams

Math- Mr. Martinez

English 2- Ms. Garza

Biology – Mrs. Salinas

Lunch

World history- Mrs. Jackson

Art- Mr. King

French- Mr. Hanson

"Well you have biology with Edward my brother and world history with my boyfriend. None with me; well I'll see you at lunch bye"

Wow that girl can talk.

Well I'm off to gym. The only two sports I'm good at is basketball and volleyball.

First I'm in Gym and know I'm in lunch. Ugh know I have to talk to pixi stick.

"Hey Bella" I heard. I turned around and saw pixi and some other people.

I smiled and wave.

I just got lemonade and looked for a place to sit that is when I saw pixi come over to me and asked "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Um, sure"

We walked towards the table that had four other people. One of them looked very familiar he had bronzy hair…oh my gosh that's him. The one I saw in my dream.

"Okay so this is Rosalie" supermodel "Emmett" teddy bear "Jasper my boyfriend" cowboy "and Edward" Mr. Mac dreamy "they are my adopted family."

"Hi" I said and they nodded or said hello.

"Sit please"

"Okay"

"So where were you before you came here?" Emmett asked.

"I came from La Push just up the street" as said La Push the all stiffened I wonder why?

"Oh"

"So why did you come here?" asked pixi.

"Um, personal problems" I said looking away and with that being said I got up and left.

*Jasper's Pov*

"So where were you before you came here?" Emmett asked.

"I came from La Push just up the street"

With her saying that we all stiffened.

_Edward, can get anything off of her? _I thought.

He shook his head looking sad.

_What do you mean you don't know?_

He shrugged.

"So why did you come here?" asked Alice.

Know I get strong waves on sadness. I wonder why?

"Um, Personal problems" and with that said she took off.

"Way to go Alice"

"Shut up Emmett" I said to Emmett.

*Bella's Pov*

Finally know it's the end of the day.

As I was getting home I got a call from an unknown caller. So I decide to answer it but it was a bad idea.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi Bella"

"Oh hey Paul; what do you want?" I asked trying not to cry.

"I just what'd to know how you were." He said.

"Well I've been better" I said angrily.

"Oh"

After he said that I hung up and started to cry on my way home.

I got out of the car and went upstairs to my room and got in bed. I cried myself to sleep; and again that night I dreamt of Edward I wonder if it's a sign?


	5. Away

Away

I woke to my phone ringing but I just laid there and let the answering machine get it. After it beeped I got up to see who left the message.

"Hey Bells I just wanted to see if you were you to going to the bonfire tonight. Well I got to go, love you, bye." Charlie said.

At least it wasn't Paul again. But I still don't want to go to the bonfire. I've been going to these since I was three. They are the same stories very time. About the Third Wife, the shape shifters, and the Cold Ones… The Cold Ones hum there is something about that.

Before I had any time to figure it out my alarm went off. So know I'm off to school.

I put on my coral color shirt, some shorts and a necklace and I was off. **(n/a outfit on profile)**

As I got there I saw the Cullen's; wait the Cold Ones, cold skin, red or gold eyes, there vampires.

I stopped and looked at them and they were looking at me. My eyes widen and I took off.

If that is true than all the other stories must be true also; maybe Paul is…no that can't be true. But if it's true I must go to the bonfire tonight.

I was in Biology now and I have this class with Edward and I'm his lab partner oh gosh.

I looked where my table was at and he wasn't there yet. So I went to sit down and pulled out my notebook and drawled a little picture until I heard the chair next to me pulls out. I looked up and saw him so I moved over closer to the edge of the table. When I looked back at him he looked at me like I was crazy.

_I'm not crazy I just don't want my blood to be sucked._ I thought.

Wait did the story say something about them having powers? Um, Alice can see um, I guess you call it visions, jasper can feel emotions and Edward, oh gosh, he can read minds.

That is when I stiffened. Just in time the bell rang and I speed out of there. I got my lunch and instead of sitting with somebody I went outside to get some air.

"You okay" I heard a deep voice say.

I did look all the way up just to the waist and that's when I knew it was the big teddy bear.

"Um, I-I'm okay" I said. Ugh I can not show fear.

"Really; and um, not to be rude but can you look at me when I'm talking?"

"Sorry" I said looking up. I look at him and flinched.

"Are you sure your fine?" he asked again.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but can you and your family just stay away from me, please.

"Um okay; but can I ask why?"

Should I tell him I know or something else? Ugh, my life is so hard.

"You know why"

I got up and left; to my next class.

*Emmett's Pov*

I looked everywhere for Rose but I couldn't find her so I decide to see if she was already in lunch but before I went in I saw the new girl Bella so I went over to talk to her.

"You okay" I said.

She looked only halfway to me.

"Um, I-I'm okay" she stuttered.

"Really; and um, not to be rude but can you look at me when I'm talking?" I asked.

"Sorry" she said then she flinched as she looked at me. I wonder why?

"Are you sure your fine?" I asked again.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but can you and your family just stay away from me, please." Wow wonder why?

"Um, can I ask why?"

She thought for a moment then she said "You know why" then walked off.

When she walked off I stood there for a little bit and thought about what she said.

I looked to our table and saw Rose there already.

Edward looked up; ha must of saw what I was thing about.

I saw him nod.

"Do you know why should say that, Edward?" I said coming up to the table.

"No"

"Well it looks like we got a problem know" Alice said.

*Bella's Pov*

End ok school finally. Know I get to see if this is true.

I went home to change in to a blue dye dress and some white sandals and went straight to the beach. **(n/a dress on profile)**

When I got there everyone was there; I mean everyone.

"Hey Bella" heard all of them say.

"Hey"

"Bella you got my message. I thought you weren't going to come."

"Yes I did dad and I was going to come but I needed to be here"

"Okay so let's go sit"

We walked over to the logs and sat.

"So has anything happened since I was gone?" I asked; while looking for him.

"Nothing much really" he said.

Just then I saw them but instead of the two of them there were four. It was Sam, Jared, Embry, and Paul. I wonder if they are really wolfs.

"Really dad"

"Yes Bella, so how do you like the house?" he said.

Oh that devil of a man.

"It's really very absolutely beautiful. I still don't know why you didn't tell me. I mean I know but I wouldn't have moved." I said looking at him.

"As soon as I would have shown you, you would. But then you were with Paul." he said.

Why oh why did he have to bring Paul into this.

"Yea but things changed and school it's like really plain."

"Yea why don't you come back here with your people instead of the pale faces?" he asked.

"Because, dad"

"Because why Isabella"

"Look dad I didn't come here to fight with anyone okay" I said angrily.

"Well lucky for you we aren't fighting we're talking." What a smart ass.

"Well lucky for me they are going to start soon." I said while the people where coming to sit down.

"You are lucky." He said back.

After they were done with our legends with the transformation they mentioned imprinting.

"What's imprinting?" asked one of the teenagers.

"Well it's where the shape shifter falls in love. It's kind of like love at first sight but stronger" said old Quil.

If the legends are true then that has to be true. I looked up and saw Paul looking at me. Just then I felt like I was floating. I realized what just happened he imprinted on me. Paul did. On the inside I felt like running up to him but on the out I couldn't let him know what just happened. Just as they were going to start the Cold Ones I whispered to my dad "I'm going home I'm getting tired."

"Okay Bells, I love you"

"Love you to dad"

I got up and ran to my car. I had to get out of here. When I was backing out I saw Paul standing where I was parked before. I smiled and to off.

Know that night instead of dreaming of Edward I dreamt of Paul.


	6. Home

Home

Today is my late day here in Forks since Paul imprinted on me. The pass few days the Cullen's wouldn't leave me alone.

_Flashback (yesterday)_

"_Hey Bella what's been up with you lately?" Alice asked me._

"_Didn't I tell Emmett to tell you people to stay AWAY from me?" I hissed._

"_Yes, but I don't understand, why?"_

"_Because I'm not like your people." I said._

"_What do you mean Bella?" _

_Hum playing dumb. Maybe I should tell her straight out? But then I would have to go back know._

"_You know what I'm talking about. Can you just leave me alone know leech?" I asked._

_She looked stunned. Why didn't she have one f those visions of me saying that?_

"_How did you know Bella?" she asked scared._

"_Your family doesn't fit in, your eyes, and I live in La Push." I said then I walked away._

**Present**

I got ready for my last day of school and of course I have to make a statement. So curled my hair and put on my rose puff dress. **(Dress on profile)**

As I got out of the car I see everyone was looking at me. I don't really like attention but today was my last so I accepted it.

"Wow Bella what happened to you?" said Mike.

"Well today is my last day here." I said happily.

"Aww really; where are you going?"

"Yes really and I'm going back home to La Push."

"Oh" he said sadly.

"Yea, well I got to go to class."

I am now in Biology just a few more classes then I'm free yes.

"So I hear that you're moving back to La Push." Edward said,

"What don't you get about not talking to me? I've already told you why to leave me alone." I said.

"I know and I think you are very right. But I'm talking to you because I really like you" he said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

What a cocky jerk. I raised my hand and asked Mrs. Salinas if I can go to the nurse because I didn't fell well.

"Do you need some to esquire you?" she asked

"No"

"Then go ahead and if you don't come back I understand."

"Thanks."

I gathered my stuff and as soon as I was out the door I ran fast to my car. I was getting really made at what that stupid life sucker said. I was really shaking. When I got home I was still shaking. I changed into something comfortable and when to the back yard and I was still shaking. I thought of everything in my life even the bad stuff which made me shake more. That is when I exploded.

_Ugh, all that shaking made me tired. _I thought.

So I took a nap right there.

A few hours later I woke up to my phone ringing. So I was going to go inside but I saw my reflection on the window.

_Ahh! _I scrammed.

I was a pure white wolf.

_How can I be a shape shifter?_ I thought.

I ran though the legends through my head but there was nothing about a female being a shape shifter.

I ran to the only place I thought of and that was Sam's house. As I got there I didn't see anyone outside. I went around back and barked. Everyone in the house came out.

"Wow; that is one white wolf" said Jared.

I growled at him racist.

"Quit being a racist." said Paul.

I nodded. I looked up at him that's when I imprinted on him. Can this day get any better?

"Do you know how to change back?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"Do you have any clothes?"

I shook my head.

"Got get him some clothes."

Wait did he just say that I was a he. I growled at him. But I forgot that only boys change.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head again.

"Here you go" Jared said.

I grabbed them with my mouth and went into the woods.

"Where's he going?" I heard Jared say.

"Maybe he's scared that we might see his ding dong" Said Paul.

I thought of my happy place and turned into human. Man these clothes are so big. I had to roll them up like four times.

I looked out from behind the trees and I saw them talking facing away from the woods. They were talking about Paul imprinting on me. I got an idea to scare them.

So I tepee toed toward they and said "HEY"

They jumped like six feet in the air. I fell on the floor laughing my ass off. When I got over my laughing I looked up at them looking at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing here Bella?" asked Sam.

"We I came here so you can help me." I said.

"With what?" he asked.

"Well I know you just saw a white wolf didn't you?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Ugh you're so stupid. Why don't you look at my clothes?" I said.

They looked at my clothes and there eyes widen.

"Wow yall are slow."

"How when?" asked Sam.

"Well I was at school and I was really mad so I left. It happened to day."

"Wow looks like you're in better control than us" said Sam.

"Naw Really" I said sarcastically.

I didn't hear anything from Paul so I looked up at him and he was looking at me. I went up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you. Know that we imprinted on each other we can stay together forever." I said looking up at him.

"Yes we can"

"Not to rune the moment but can we go talk to the counsel about this?" said Sam.

"Yes we can but can I have some girl clothes" I asked.

"Emily can you give Bella some clothes." Asked Sam

"Here you go. The bath room is on the left."

"Thank you"

"Welcome"

I got changed in to the sports bra and sweats.

"We can go know" I said heading out of the house. When I looked back I saw no one was following me. I went back in and saw them staring at me.

"HEY" I screamed.

That got there attention.

"Can we go know? Or are you going to star at me all day?" I asked.

"We're going" the mumbled.

I walked next to Paul but no close because he was still looking at me. That's when I saw a tree in his path I was going to say something but it was too late.

"Ugh" I heard Paul groan.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked.

"It hurts here" he said pointing at his lips.

"Okay you want me to kiss your booboo?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Well to bad we're almost there so we can't get into this" I said getting up.

I ran to catch up with Jared and Sam.

"Hello boys"

"Sup Bells" they both said.

"Paul bumped into a tree that's all you should have seen it" I said laughing.

"I should have been there."

Just then I was picked up by Paul and he put me on his shoulder giving me a view of his butt.

"I like this view" I said giggling.

"I like mine to" he said back.

"Okay love birds enough we are here." Said Sam

We, well they walked in.

"What do we have here?" asked Old Quil.

Paul set me down and I turned around.

"Hey guys long time no talk." I said looking around and I saw my dad.

"Daddy" I said running to him.

"Hey Bells what are you didn't here." He asked.

"I'm with the guys. I don't know how I became one. I thought men where suppose to change?" I asked him.

"I thought so to" said Old Quil.

"Okay so we need to talk about this" said Sam

"Yes we do. I know why Bella changed. There is a prophecy she has to fulfill." Said Charlie


	7. Prophecy

Prophecy

Everybody was looking at my dad like he was crazy but I can't blame them I was to.

"I've felt out thing of our legends. The Swans." Said Charlie

"Oh I remember those. You use to tell me when I would go to sleep. That was a great bed time story dad." I said smiling.

"That's right you sleep like a baby after I was done telling it." He said.

"Well our legends say '_The one that is pure at heart is the one who will save the tribe and others. The young male or female is pure white with crystal blue eyes but she can change into any animal in the world but she will be still pure white. He/she will imprint a pond another shape shifter. When they have children there child/children will be powerful and the one who is pure is the next one who will save the tribe next and so on.'" _Charlie said.

Everyone here was so quite that you can hear a pen drop.

"Wow" I said

"I know sweetie." Said Charlie and Paul

I giggled. Both my dad and Paul blushed. I kissed my dad on his cheek and got up to kiss Paul on his cheek and sat down in his lap even though Charlie didn't like it.

"So she has to save all of our lives even if we don't want her to get hurt?" asked Paul

"Yes Paul, she is the chosen one to save our tribe and she will get hurt doing it maybe even worst." Charlie said

"Dad you don't need to say that." I said angrily that he said that I might die.

I look up at Paul and he was looking out the door. I grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes they looked sad.

"Paul you know that I'm not going to die. You've got to put that through your head. Charlie is just being crazy. I will never die when I have my whole family here with me." I said

"Okay Bella it just worries me that you have a big responsibility."

"You have a big responsibility to Paul. You got to take care of her." Said Jared

"Shut up Jared no one was talking to you" I said angrily.

"See what I mean" he said.

I looked at him and I saw Charlie hitting him on the back of his head.

"Ow Charlie" he said. We all laughed.

"So I'm guessing yall two are going out with each other" asked Charlie.

"Of course Charlie; know that we know what we are and that we imprinted on each other we can stay together forever" I said lovingly.

"I'm sorry about that Bella that I made Paul break up with you. But it wasn't safe then. But I'm just glade that yall are together know." Sam said.

"I know Sam it's okay, I'm okay, and were okay. You got that?"

"Yes mama'" he said.

"Okay I believe that we are done here so why don't we head out." Said Old Quil

I hugged everyone then left with Paul heading to the cliff.

"So how have you been since you've changed?" I asked.

"I've been sad because you weren't with me. The day I phased it changed my whole life of wondering if I could ever be normal to be with you. Sit." Paul said as we came to the beach.

"I've been that way to. I wish you could see the house in Forks it was beautiful. Oh and don't worry I told the Bloodsuckers to stay away from me but Edward never did he said he liked me." I said.

"HE WHAT; wait till they cross over I'm going to beat his ass." Paul screamed.

"It's okay Paul I never returned the feelings even though I wasn't with you I still loved you." I said

"Can we just forget that I've ever done that? It makes me so guilty that I ran you away from your home." He said sadly.

"Paul I can never forget it. It was a part of both of our lives. It was THE worst day of my life I can't forget that but I can forgive you. I will always forgive you for everything you do except for cheating on me with you probably wont do." I said seriously.

"As long as you forgive me I will be fine and I would never cheat on you. You come first then the pack." He said

"Same but it's you, the twins, then the pack." I said smiling. "Oh that reminds me I'm going to visit my baby's tomorrow okay and nothing is getting in my way even if Sam commands me I'm still going."

"I guess but I don't know if you can get pass his command. Any way's let's get you home know so you wont freeze your butt off." He said.

"Okay let's go."

As we got there Charlie was asleep whoo. I kissed Paul a good night and when to bed thinking about how my day went.


	8. Surprises

Surprises

I woke up early in the morning smelling something burning; I ran down stairs and see Charlie trying to make breakfast.

"Charlie what are you doing?" I asked worried.

"I'm making breakfast or well trying to make breakfast." He said

"Why didn't you wait for me to make breakfast?" I asked

"Well I wanted to surprise you." He said embarrass

"Aww, thanks dad; but you really don't know how to cook." I laughed

"Yea, I've noticed that." He said also laughing.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked from the fridge.

"Um, how about pancakes?"

"Great chose; know what kind?"

"Blueberry"

"Yum"

After we where done eating Charlie went to Billy's and I went to go see the twins.

I knocked on the door and there drunk of a father opened it.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." He said

"I came here to get the boy's." I said

"You can have them they are no use to me anymore." he said walking away.

Stupid little piece of shit. At least I can have them know. But Charlie won't be too proud that I've brought the boy's but they deserve a better place to live.

I went up stairs to the boy's room and I saw them lying on the ground. With cuts and bruises on them.

"Aww my poor baby's" I cried

I tried to shake Collin awake but he didn't. So I shook Brady he woke up started.

"What, I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to." He said

"I am nothing like that sick man." I said

"Bella? Oh mom we missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here know." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have every left. That was so selfish of me." I said

"You're not selfish mom."

"Thanks let's get your brother out of this dump." I said

"That is the best thing I've every heard I'm my life." He said

We both grabbed one of his arms and cared him out.

"Let's carried him through the woods so no one would think we killed him."

"He isn't dead is he?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh no he's not. He's still breathing." I said

We cared him though the woods until we saw my house and went in.

"Let's take him up to my room."

We laid him on the bed and he looks peaceful know.

"Are you hungry sweetie?"

"Yes mom I am."

"What do you what I will give you anything that you want?"

"Well can I have stake and a chocolate cake for desert?"

"Of course"

I was almost done cooking when we heard a thump upstairs. We both went up and found Collin awake.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby; why don't you come down and eat?"

Well all went down just in time. The stakes where done for the boy's.

"Are yall okay?" I said looking at there cuts.

"We're good know that you're here." They both said.

"I'm happy to."

Then we heard a howl. Ugh can't Sam do things on his own time.

"Let me go get my first aid kit and fix up those cuts." I said.

I went and got it and went back down stairs. I fixed them up and cleaned the dishes. Then we heard the howl again but closer.

"Damn it Sam" I whispered

"So mom are we going back there?" Brady asked

"You are never going back there." I said sternly.

"Thanks for coming for us."

"It was no problem." I said

We all hugged then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find one very angry Sam.

"Oh hey Sam"

"Hey Bella. You know I called did you hear?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what? What's more important than missing a meeting?"

"My family is more important to me Sam."

He looked behind me to find the twin there.

"Oh how did you get them out of the house?" he asked

"Hold on" I turned around and said "Boys can you go to the living room I need to talk to Sam."

"Okay mom" said Collin and went to the living room. Sam raised his eyebrow

"Brady what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to be alone with him."

"Oh honey its okay I've known Sam for a long time I know he won't hurt me." I said "go with your brother."

"Okay mom"

"So why do they call you mom?"

"Because I'm the closets thing to there mom."

"So how did you do it?"

"Well I went over this morning and that stupid drunk opened the door and I said '_I came here to get the boy's._' and he said '_You can have them they are no use to me anymore._' which pissed me off so I went up stairs to find them and they where on the floor . All bruised up I tried to wake up Collin first but he wouldn't wake up. I woke up Brady and he helped me take him out of the vial house."

"Sorry I got mad at you before. I thought you where just not brothering to go."

"It's okay Sam."

"So where is everyone at?"

"There at my house with Emily. You should come and bring the boys. We are having little get together."

"They just ate but I'll see if they are up to it."

I walked into the living room and found the boys TV.

"Boy's do you want to go to Sam's house?"

"Sure" said Collin

"I guess." Said Brady

"Okay come on where going to walk since it's that far."

It wasn't a long walk it was like ten minutes. We went around back to see everyone.

"Hey dad" I said walking over to him.

"Hey Bells. Where were you at?"

"At the house; I was taking care of my boy's"

"Oh where are they?"

"Hi grandpa" they said happily.

"Hey boy's come give me a hug"

They ran up to him and gave him a hug. Then I felt a pair of hands go around my waist.

"Hello Paul" I said turning around.

"Hey babe where were you? You got me scared."

"I told you where I was going." I said pointing at the boy's.

"Oh right" he said and then leaned in to kiss me. But it didn't last long as I would like because the boy always got to say something.

"Eww mom" said Collin

But Brady didn't say anything he just walked away.

"I'll be right back" I said taking off to get Brandy.

"Brady" I yelled

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad I'm just…just upset because once you get married with Paul you're going to forget about us."

"Brady I would never forget you. Both you and your brother are my whole life but Paul is my whole life to." I said crying

"I'm sorry mom please don't cry." he said also crying.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up."

We walked into Sam's house and went to the bath room to clean up.

"Are you okay Brady?"

"Yes mom you worry too much."

"Well it's my job and I'm good at it." I said laughing. "Come on let's head back. I want to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Ugh okay."

"Paul this is Brady. Brady Paul."

"Hello Brady"

"Hey"

"Bells can I talk to you for a sec?" Paul said nervously.

"Sure. I'll be back boys."

We walked to the front of the house and stopped.

"So what's up?"

"Um I want you to know that I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. Both human form and wolf form. I will never do anything to betray you. I want you to be my whole life. Isabella Marie Swan I love you will you marry me?"


	9. Announcement

Announcement

Did he just? What? Am I dreaming?

I pinched myself just in case I was asleep and I wasn't.

"Why did you do that?" he asked still on one knee.

"I thought this was a dream." I said breathing heavily.

"You are not dreaming. I love and I want to marry you"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and YES." I screamed happily.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"Here you are Mrs. Isabella Marie Meraz." He said slipping the ring on my finger.

"Why thank you Mr. Paul Anthony Meraz."

It was a beautiful platinum ring with a medium size diamond in the middle and two little diamonds on both sides of the medium size diamond. **(Ring on profile)**

"Let's get back I want to show off my new fiancée." Paul said.

We didn't really go off and tell everyone we waited till they where all seated and calm.

"Excuse me everyone." Paul said getting there attention. "Bella and I have an announcement"

"She better not be pregnant." Charlie said. And Billy nodded agreeing with him.

"Dad!" I screamed. "I'm not pregnant." I said blushing.

"Thank god." Billy and Charlie said.

"Then what's the big news Paul?" asked Leah

"Well…um…Bella and I…are…um."

Wow I haven't seen Paul this nervous.

"Paul and I are getting married." I said getting impatient.

Emily, Kim and Leah squealed and ran towards me. The boys got up and came to congratulate the both of us. The only three that were missing where Charlie and Billy, they look a little upset about it but they looked happy; then there was Brady he looked sad and angry.

I walked over to Charlie and Billy first.

"Dad, uncle Billy I know you don't like the idea but I'll still be yall's little girl to you if you want?" I asked tearing up a bit.

"Bella we love you and we will support you." Said Billy; with Charlie nodding.

"Thank you so much and I was wondering if the both of you would be honored to walk the bride." I asked happily.

"We would be honored to walk you down." They said with a sparkle in there eyes.

"Thanks I love you guys." I said giving both Charlie and Billy a kiss and a hug. "See you later"

I walked over to Brady and I see him crying. I sit next to him and he turns head looking in the other direction.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I said in a hurt voice.

"Nothing" he said angrily.

"Please don't lie to me."

"If I said it's nothing then it's nothing so just leave me alone." He almost screamed at me and with that said he got up and left with me sitting there crying.

I heard someone walking towards me. So I turned around just a little bit hoping it was Brady. But it was Collin my other little boy.

"Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie." I said with my voice a little groggy.

He took my chin in his hand and turned my head towards him.

"Why are you crying mom?" he asked sadly.

"It's just…what Brady did." I said with more tears falling.

"What did he do?" he asked quickly.

"He yelled at me well not really yelling but it still hurt me." **(I know I'm making Bella sound like a wussy. But they are like her kids and she loves them so very much.)**

"I know he would have never done that he loves you so much maybe even more than I do or even Paul. He will come back and apologize some time. Just give him time." He said.

"Okay thanks Dad." I said teasing.

"Whatever. Let's go get you cleaned up."

We walked hand in hand into the house and I see Brady sitting in the recliner away from everyone.

I looked away not wanting to cry again in front of everyone. So I went to the bathroom to wash my face and then there was a knock at the door and getting my hopes up again I thought it was Brady but it was Paul.

He had this big smile on his face that the joy spread to me.

"So how is my fiancée doing?"

"I'm doing good." I said lying.

"It's getting late so why don't we go ahead and leave?"

"Sure"

We walked it to the leaving room and found most of the pack knocked out on the couch and on the floor.

"Bye guys" Paul said quietly and walked out.

I went over to give Collin a hug and wished him a goodnight. I looked over to Brady and he was asleep on the couch. I walked over and kissed him on his for head and said:

"Goodnight sweetie and I forgive you." when I said that it looked like he was in relief and seemed to relax more.

Then I walked out to go home and sleep. This day has worn me out big time.


	10. Wrong

Wrong

I woke up early than any other of the pack did so I can go out and run.

I got out of my pajamas and changed into a sports bra and shorts. Before I jumped out the window I wrote a note to Paul saying I went out for a run. Then I jumped out of the window striped my clothes and phased.

I ran around the border three times when I was going around for my forth I smelled something sweet and sticky. I didn't bother to get the rest of the pack because I felt like I needed to prove to myself for some reason that I could take on a vampire.

I get closer to the smell and I can tell that there are three of them.

_Maybe I should call for help?_ I thought. _No, no you can do this. You have to prove yourself._

I come to a little clearing and I see the three vampires and a little human boy. They are surrounding him so he won't get away.

"Can we just get this over with? I hungry." Said the red head

"I think we should play with him first see how fragile he is?" asked the blonde one.

"James why must you always play with your food?" asked the one with the threads. I guess he was saying that to the blonde.

As they were about to spring at the boy a breeze went by me towards them. They tensed knowing I was there so I moved quickly and got the boy out of there before I stared to fight them.

I ran back to where the leeches were but they ad took off. I ran after them I saw the blonde one James falling behind. I guess he wanted a fight.

I run up faster and grab a hold of his arm with my teeth. I pulled and I ripped it right off.

The red head screeched and ran towards me.

She rammed herself into me. I heard some of my rib bones breaking but that didn't matter know. I had to kill the leeches.

I ran towards her forgetting about the others. I was inches from her I almost had her arm in my mouth but I was thrown into a tree by James.

Again I heard more bones breaking. I grabbed James and ripped him a part quickly. So I could destroy the others.

The red head got a hold of my left arm and tugged at it really hard that it broke all of the bones in that arm. I howled in pain.

I knew that the pack would have heard that and they would be disappointed in me that I did this by myself.

I felt my left leg broke as she stepped on it. I howled in pain again.

I felt the pack phase but I wasn't concentrating on them I was concentrating on the red head leech.

She back off because she heard the others coming.

"I'm going to get revenge on you, you mutt." She said then took off.

I saw the pack running from where they were. They all had disappointed and sad looks.

They looked over to the side and saw that I had ripped up one of them. Jared walked over and took out some matches and burned it up.

They looked back towards me looking sad. Paul looked even more sadden. I felt guilty for doing something so stupid

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter had took really long. As yall already know school started and we got to hit the books. I would like to thank so much x-BethanyLeighWhitlock-x. I wouldn't have done this chapter with out you. Thank you sooooo much.**


	11. Maybe

Maybe

*Paul's Pov*

This morning I woke up to an empty bed. Well almost empty. There was a note from Bella next to me saying that she went for a walk. So I got up and took a shower figuring she would be back before I got out.

As I was in the shower I was thinking about how our life is know that I asked Bella to marry me. I was so excited when she said yes and know that we have our own family even though the boys aren't blood related I love them like my own.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I turned off the water and put on my clothes quickly.

Then I heard a howl of pain. It was Sam and the others at the door. I guess I was to busy thinking that I wasn't paying attention to the howl.

We all phased, and then I thought_ "Please don't let this be Bella."_

First when we entered the tree line we saw a little boy standing there looking around like he was scared that someone was there to get him.

"Paul take him to my place and be quick." Thought Sam.

I phased back and went up to the little boy slowly because he was looking really scared.

"Hey mine name is Paul what's yours?" I asked

"Zachary" he said shyly.

"I'm going to take you to a friend's house with one of my friends okay?"

"Okay; just don't let those monsters get me."

"Don't worry I won't let them nasty monsters get you."

I picked him up and told him to close his eyes so that we can get there faster. I ran in and went tot the kitchen where Emily always is.

"Hey Paul who is this?" asked Emily.

"This is Zachary. I found him when we were looking for you know what." I said giving her a look.

"Oh okay."

"Well Zack I'm going to leave you here with Emily. She make you something to eat."

"Okay thank you Mr. Paul" ha said then walked off to Emily.

"Your welcome."

After that was said I ran out the door wanting to see if Bells was alright. I caught up to the pack quickly but it didn't take long to get to the fight that they where having.

"We saw the red head say that she was going to revenge on her. But I want let anyone touch her.

She looked over and saw us; then turned to where there was another vamp torn to pieces and Jared when to go burn it.

Bella saw that we all look disappointed and sad that she would go and do this on her own.

"I'm sorry" she whisper before she blacked out.

I went to go picked her up and took her to Emily's house. Know all we go to do know is wait till she wakes up and the questions begin.


	12. Think

Think

What seemed like hours later I woke up after I have blacked out. No one was in the room. I guess they really were disappointed what I did, especially Paul. Oh Paul, know I feel really guilty. How can I do this to him to all of them?

I just sat there in the bed crying till Paul came in. I looked down on to the bed; I couldn't face him knowing that I have disappointed him.

"Bella" Paul whispered

I hummed answering him.

"Bella please look at me" he said sitting next to me

I turned my head away so he won't see me crying.

"Please Isabella"

When I didn't reply he grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. But I was still looking down at the bed so I wouldn't meet his eyes. He brushed the tears away from my cheeks and eyes.

"Why did you do that Bells? How could you be so stupid? Did you think about what you were doing?" he whispered yelled at me.

I look up and finally look in to his eyes. They looked so sad and upset that I had done this to him.

"I'm sorry Paul. Really, really sorry I just though that if I did that, then I would have proved to yall that I'm not that fragile. I was stupid for doing that. I really didn't think about it I guess." I said trying to keep from crying anymore.

"You really scared us. I thought I was going to lose you" he said starting to cry.

I leaned in to him hugging him close to me. Never letting go so he will never get way from me.

I lay back on to the bed bringing him with me. We just laid there giving little kisses and saying 'I love you' to each another.

Paul fell asleep first. I laid there listen to his snores as they get louder and louder. I smiled at that. I don't know why but Paul's snores are peaceful to me. Weird right. I fell asleep when I heard the door open then close. I guess I would never know who opened the door or what they wanted.

***Paul's Pov***

I grabbed Bella and ran to the house.

"Oh my gosh what happened to Bella?" asked Emily

I didn't say anything I just passed her and when to a guess bedroom to lay her down in. I laid her down and kissed her forehead and left down stairs.

I sat straight down looking at the floor bouncing my foot up and down.

I saw so spaced out and worried about Bells that I barley knew that someone has been calling my name for a few minutes.

"What?" I said snapping out of my day dream.

"Why don't you go for a run?" said Sam

"No thanks I'll stay here and see how Bella is doing."

"Paul you go for a run know or you will be on patrol for a month and not be able to see Bella." He said in his alpha voice.

I stood up and stormed into the wood; striped and then phased.

I stayed for two hours running and I feel so much better. Know I can go see my Bell.

"Is she awake yet?" I asked as soon as I got in.

"No not yet" said Jared

I went up stairs to wait on her to wake up. But as soon as I got in there she was awake.

"Bella" I whispered

She hummed answering me.

"Bella please look at me" I said sitting next to her.

She turned her head away so I won't see her crying.

"Please Isabella" I said desperately. I needed to know if she was okay.

When she didn't reply to me I grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards me. But she wasn't looking at me she was looking down at the bed. I wiped her tears away from her eyes and cheeks.

"Why did you do that Bells? How could you be so stupid? Did you think about what you were doing?" I whispered yelled at her.

When she finally looked into my eyes I could see all the guilt and sorrow in them.

"I'm sorry Paul. Really, really sorry I just though that if I did that, then I would have proved to yall that I'm not that fragile. I was stupid for doing that. I really didn't think about it I guess." She said trying to keep from crying anymore.

"You really scared us. I thought I was going to lose you" I said starting to cry.

She leaned into me and hugged me tight as if I was going to leave her again. Which I will never do I lover her so fucking much.

She laid back bringing me with her. We laid there giving kissing and saying 'I love you' to each another.

I feel asleep right by her never going leaving her side no matter what. But she might only because she has to listen to my snores tonight.

* * *

**Okay voting is closed and i want to thank those people who had voted. I can tell you know but first i need a drum roll pleause.**

_Drum_

_Drum_

_Drum_

**Okay you voted for my to start a new story and, and, and, and, AND, continue on with HURT. Thank you again and i will continue this story but not until i finish one story. Gracias!**


	13. Sorry

**I'm sorry I won't be able to update anytime soon. My charger to my laptop broke. I'm sad that I can't update know. I'm using my mom's computer as I type this and I bet she won't want my stuff on her computer and I don't want her to see it. =D I'm SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN I love all you readers and I will try to update when I get my charger.**


	14. Vote! Please

Hello my readers I have decided to come back and I would like to rewrite all of my stories and you need to vote on what story you want me to finish or if you just want me to rewrite them all. Thank you!


End file.
